Anyone But You
by Zigglypuff
Summary: A Juderman. More Details inside.
1. Anyone But You

Okay I've been writing this for about a year on the-n and I decided that I should put it on here. Now this is 4 chapters worth on the-n, but I figured to make it all into 1 chapter. This story is called "Anyone But You," and it's a Juderman, so if you don't like Judermans then PLEASE LEAVE AND DON'T LEAVE ANY RUDE REVIEWS. This takes place after season two. All of the things and songs in season two have happened except Jude and Speed dating.  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters or songs unless I say otherwise. I also don't own Instant Star in ANYWAY! I mean really, don't you think that if I owned it I'd be in Canada hanging out with the cast? Oh well whatever. You can't sue me now that I have this disclaimer. Lol.

* * *

Jude and Spiederman Mind Explosion walked up on the stage about to perform their first concert of their 2nd tour.

_Sick of the line that's fading me  
I never know what to believe  
in a world that's crushing me  
you're the only one I see_

**Dear Diary,  
I guess it was the end of the last tour when I started realizing my feelings toward him. Almost one year ago. And I know it's pathetic, but I can't make a move on him. I just can't. It's so hard. Sometimes it seems like he really cares. Yet other times it seems like he just wants to fool around... like a friend slash older brother type. But he's not like an older brother to me. I mean if he was, I would so NOT be having these thoughts about him because that is just WRONG!  
**

_I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
it's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

**I think when I first realized my feelings toward him, it was in the tour bus. Wally and Kyle were fast asleep but, me and Speed were too buzzed on natural high from our last performance of tour to sleep. So, instead we played cards. Don't think dirty thoughts, it wasn't strip poker or anything like that. It was go fish. It was my turn so I looked at him and asked "You got any kings?" He looked at me right in the eye and sighed saying "Yep." That's when I noticed his eyes. Different shades of brown mixed with frustration, confusion, love, passion, and so much more. It was amazing. **

_They put my poster on the wall,  
they watch and wait for me to fall,  
they think they made me who I am.  
Oh they don't know me at all.  
I Don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
it's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you  
they build you up so high_

_So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch me  
Ah, ah, ah  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but  
with anyone but you  
It's such a long way.  
With anyone but you  
And I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you  
_

**I guess he never realized, but I wrote this song for him, because...well... I think I'm falling in love.  
Love,  
Jude**

The crowd cheered after the concert.  
Jude: THANK YOU MANHATTAN! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
Crowd: ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!  
Jude looks at the band and asks, "You wanted to give them and encore?" They reply, "Yes," and they start playing a song from her first CD Jude smiles and laughs.

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)  
You said you didn't want me (but you do)  
It's kinda like a comedy  
Well first you kiss me  
And then you say we're through  
I say you got some issues (yeah you do)  
Some things you gotta work through (really do)  
It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
When the freak is you_

**Dear Diary,  
Did you see her smile when we started playing this song? It was Amazing! When she wrote this song though, I think she was still hung up on Shay or Tommy. I think it was Tommy. What ever he did, he must have screwed her up pretty bad. If I were dating her however, I would NEVER hurt her. Hypothetically speaking of course. **

_I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  
You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed)  
You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed)  
Funny how it works out  
With your big mouth  
You'll always get it back  
You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep)  
Mr. I screw about (you're still a creep)  
At best you could've confessed  
That you're a big mess  
And that you're so damn weak  
I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  
But still, I try and justify  
Try to let this die  
We'll never say goodbye I can't wait  
I'll rub it in your face  
Dressed in pretty lace  
I'll send you home, to cry  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha  
I'm that blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha  
You can't get rid of me_

**I mean I would never think she would like me in that way and I would never like her in that way. Especially if I break her heart. She might right a song like THIS about me. But, would I ever think about her that way? I'm not too sure anymore...  
Till next time,  
Speed **

After the concert...  
Jude: "Oh my God! You guys were AWESOME! I was horrible on the first song. I kept spacing out."  
Wally: "I thought you were great Jude."  
Speeds Thoughts: 'Look at Wally flirting with her! Man he's so annoying. Wait... Why am I acting jealous?'  
Jude: "Aw thanks Wally. I knew I could always count on you."  
Kyle: (Joking) "What about me Jude? You don't love me?"  
He put his hand over his heart, pretending that she broke it.  
Jude: (Joking) "OF COURSE I love you. You complete me Kyle."  
Speeds Thoughts: 'Kyle to? Man I've really got to get out of here.'  
Speed: "You dudes are making me sick."  
And with that Speed stormed off to the tour bus leaving the other's confused.  
Jude: "What was all that about?"  
Kyle: (serious) "I think I know."  
Wally realizes Kyle was about to tell Jude what Speed didn't want her to know.  
Jude: "What?"  
Kyle: "He--"  
Not wanting Jude to find out what's wrong, Wally save Speed's and Kyle's ass.  
Wally: "He's PMSing".  
Kyle: "Ha-Ha."  
Jude: (laughing) "I better go check on him. See if he needs any pads."  
Wally: (Joking) "Make sure they have wings."  
Jude: "Ha-Ha."  
Jude walks away and Wally smacks Kyle's head.  
Kyle: "What was that for?"  
Wally: "For you being an idiot."  
Wally walks to the tour bus to where Jude and Speed are, leaving Kyle confused.  
Kyle: "What did I do?"

Jude walked over to Speed with Wally and Kyle following behind. Speed looks up and just rolls his eyes. Jude studies his face with a concerned look.  
Jude: "Is everything alright Speed?"  
Speed: "Yeah...It's just...nothing."  
Jude: "You blew up on your best friends and you call that nothing?"  
Wally: "Jude I'm sure it was nothing, and if it was something, then we forgive him. Right Kyle?"  
Kyle: "Uh, right."  
Jude: "But if something's wrong I want you to tell me because I care for you Speed."  
Speed looks confused thinking she meant it in a more than a friend kind of way. Jude realized this and widens his eyes not wanting Speed to find out her feelings for him.

Jude: "Uh. I uh, m-mean you are my best friend."  
Kyle: (joking) "HEY! You're cheating on me?"  
Jude: "Ha-ha."  
Jude goes over to Kyle and hugs him making Speed even more jealous.  
Speed: "Whatever."  
Speed then storms into the tour bus.  
Wally: "I told you he was PMSing."  
Speed hears this and yells from the bus "SHUT UP WALLY!"  
Jude is really confused by the way Speed is acting, but decides it would be best to leave him alone and let him cool off.  
Jude: "Well I'm going to get some rest for now guys."  
Wally: "Okay. We'll be playing video games."  
When Jude went inside she decided to call Jamie before talking a nap.  
Jamie: "Hello?"  
Jude: "Hey!"  
Jamie: "JUDE! Hey rock star. It's great to hear from you? What's up? How's the tour?"  
Jude: "The tour is GREAT. But confusing."  
Jamie: "What do you mean?"  
Jude: "Do you know if Speed is bipolar or something? I mean he has been having these major mood swings whenever me, Kyle, and Wally are fooling around."  
Jamie: "You mean he's never told you before?"  
Jude: "Told me what?"  
Jamie: "Oh...uh… Nothing, I've said too much already. I gotta go Jude. I have to um... take my grandma to bingo. BYE!"  
Jude: "JAMIE!"  
But it was too late. Jamie already hung up.  
Jude's thoughts. 'What was all that about? What is Speed not telling me?'


	2. I'm Better

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything to do with Instant Star. I also don't own the song "I'm Better" by Ashley Parker Angel but I did change one word in the song to make it fit this fanfic. Enjoy & Read and Review.

* * *

In the morning Speed sat at the table eating his cocoa puffs. He was reading the back of the box when Jude came over.  
Jude: "Are you feeling better today?"  
Speed: "Yeah."  
Jude: "That's it just one word? I mean I was scared yesterday. What was going on? I called Jamie to ask him what was wrong with you and all he said was, 'You mean he didn't tell you?'"  
Speed: "Oh...uh...yeah. That... My...um...grandma died and I wasn't in that great of a mood."  
Jude: "Oh. I'm sorry."  
Speed: "It's okay. You didn't know."  
Speed's thoughts: Thank god she doesn't know that my grandma died 6 years ago.  
Jude's thoughts: I still don't believe that that's what Jamie was talking about.  
Jude could tell that Speed didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she stopped asking questions.  
Jude: "Okay well I'm going to go. I think I have a new song."  
Speed: "What's it going to be about?"  
Jude looked him right in the eye with a serious face and said, "Love." Speed almost choked on his cereal and Jude laughed.  
Speed's thoughts: Girls are so confusing.

Jude's thoughts: Maybe this song will make him realize that I have feelings for him.  
Jude started jotting down some lyrics, but she stopped. She looked up with a frustrated look on her face and started chewing on her pen. Wally then came in the room.  
Wally: "If you're hungry, there's real food in the kitchenette."  
Jude: "Ha-ha."  
Wally: "You know I'm joking. Now whatcha working on?"  
Jude: "A new song but I have some writer's block."  
Wally: "Well if I read it maybe I can help."  
Jude: "It's kind of a personal song and I wanted it to be from me to Sp-- I mean um…"  
Jude caught herself and Wally smiled.  
Jude's thought: CRAP! Jude just say something. Make up a name if you have to!  
Jude: "Um…"  
Wally: "Jude it's okay I won't tell him, but I already knew. I mean have you heard the song 'Anyone But You' lately? I know you wrote it for him."  
Jude: "How do you see it but he doesn't? I mean aren't you like his best friend? Shouldn't he be like you?"  
Wally: "He's oblivious Jude. Maybe he thought you wrote it for Tommy. I mean a lot of your songs are for Tommy."  
Jude: "Yeah, but 'Anyone But You' was after the whole 'Tommy Drama Fiasco'"  
Wally: "Well maybe you have to tell him that."  
Jude: "Oh I don't know, but thanks for trying to help."  
Wally: "No problem. Well I'll leave you alone to work on that song, and it better be a hit missy!"  
Jude: (laughing) "Okay dad. Thanks again."  
Wally left and Jude completed the song with a smile on her face.  
Jude's thoughts: Guys can be so confusing.

Jude heaved a sigh of relief as she finished writing her song to Speed. She reread the lyrics and a smile grew on her face.  
Jude's thoughts: If this doesn't make him realize that I have feelings for him, I don't know what will.  
Jude got up and stretched. She saw that Speed was tuning his guitar and she walked over to him.  
Jude: "Hey."  
Speed: "Hey. Did you finish your song?"  
Jude: "Yeah. I think it came out really good."  
Speed: "That's great. What are the chords? This way I can play at the next concert."  
Jude: "Actually, I kind of wanted it to be a 'Me and My Guitar' Kind of song."  
Speed: "Oh, Okay."  
The next day at the concert, Jude and S.M.E. played all the songs from her newer CD and some from her old one.  
Jude: "Thanks guys. Now the last song is a song that I wrote yesterday for someone very special to me. It's called 'I'm Better'

Hey, tell me what's going on  
Hey, tell me where I go wrong.  
I've been losing all I got,  
Then you, you just walk right in,  
You just walk right in.  
When I'm here with you,  
I just block it out,  
It's cool we talk about whatever,  
And yeah, you know I've been around,  
My world came crashing down,  
But when I'm here with you I'm better.  
Hey, I'm watching the worlds collide,  
Hey, there's nobody else inside  
Boys they don't know what they want,  
But you, you just walk right in,  
You just walk right it.  
When I'm here with you,  
I just block it out,  
It's cool we talk about whatever,  
And yeah, you know I've been around,  
My world came crashing down,  
But when I'm here with you I'm better.  
Used to be that I just had to fake it,  
All my life,  
Over and over I just couldn't take it,  
Not this time.  
But you, wherever you walk, I'll run,  
Yeah you, anything goes tonight.  
When I'm here with you,  
I just block it out,  
It's cool we talk about whatever,  
And yeah, you know I've been around,  
My world came crashing down,  
But when I'm here with you I'm better.  
When I'm here with you,  
I just block it out,  
It's cool we talk about whatever,  
And yeah, you know I've been around,  
My world came crashing down,  
But when I'm here with you I'm better."

When the concert was over, they head back on the tour bus.  
Wally/Kyle: "THAT SONG WAS AWESOME JUDE!!"  
Jude (laughing): "Thanks guys!"  
Speed is just staring at the ground. Wally and Kyle notice this and leave them alone.  
Speed: "I liked the song and I know who it was about."  
Jude smiled thinking he finally realized that she liked him.  
Jude: "Oh really? Who?"  
Speed: "Tommy. I mean all the other love songs you write are about him."  
Jude: "GOD SPEED! Could you be anymore oblivious? It wasn't about Tommy!"  
Speed: It wasn't?  
Jude: "NO! I mean yeah I was upset when he left but I'm not into him that way anymore!"  
Speed: "Oh... Then who was it about?"  
Jude: "You have to figure that out by yourself."  
Jude walked into her room and decided to call someone who may be some help to her.

Jude took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number  
Person: "Hello?"  
Jude: "JAMIE!!"  
Jamie: "Jude? Hey! Any new songs yet?"  
Jude: "Yeah. I wrote one."  
Jamie: "Well who is it for?"  
Jude: "Umm...Well…"  
Jamie: "It's about Speed isn't it?"  
Jude: "OH MY GOD! You're not even here, you never heard the song, yet you know it's about him but he doesn't!"  
Jamie: "It's obvious that you like him alo-"  
Jude: "Jamie I don't like him."  
Jamie: "But Jude you-"  
Jude: "I love him."  
Speed came by only to her that Jude had said she didn't like whoever her and Jamie were talking about and that she loved him. So of course now he is upset.  
Speed's thoughts: Well she said she was over Tommy. She's talking to Jamie. So that only leaves Shay, Kwest, Kyle, Wally and... Me. But I'm still confused about how I feel for her. I mean I really like her, but we have been arguing a lot lately. Wait...Why am I getting myself SO worked up over this when I don't even know who she loves yet?  
Jamie: "Wow… um...Wow.…"  
Jude: "Great help Jamie."  
Jamie: "Why don't you make a move on him?"  
Jude: "This coming from the guy who took years to make a move on me."  
Jamie: "You want my help or not?"  
Jude: "Fine. I don't even know if he likes me yet!"  
Jamie: "Well ask him then."  
Jude: "I can't just ask him! I mean what do I say? 'Speed I love you, do you love me?'"  
Jamie: "Well that's a start."  
Jude: "Thanks Jamie. Bye."  
Jamie: "Bye."  
But unfortunately for Speed, he walked away before Jude said that. Kyle, however, was listening from the beginning of the conversation and his eyes became **very** wide.  
Kyle walked away. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
Kyle's thoughts: Oh...my...god…!... Does Jude like speed? Well, love anyway. I hope Speed loves her back. I mean some days he is all like 'Jude I wub you,' well in his sleep at least. But one time he told me and Wally that Jude was so annoying. But it's not like we can force him into liking Jude...or can we?  
Kyle: "WALLY! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE DUDE!"  
Wally ran to where Kyle was thinking something was wrong.  
Wally: "What? What is it? What's wrong? Did you set your hair on fire again?"  
Kyle: "You're not going to believe this dude! AND HEY I ONLY DID THAT ONCE!"

Wally: "Just continue!"

Kyle: "I heard Jude on the phone with Jamie asking him how she can tell Speed she likes him and it turns out that she loves Speed!"  
Wally: "Stop joking dude. She just likes him as more than a friend but not love."  
Kyle: "She loves him dude! I'm not joking. She said to Jamie, 'I mean what do I say? Speed I love you, do you love me?'"  
Speed walked through in time to hear that comment.  
Speed: "Sorry Kyle, but I'm not into guys like that."  
Kyle (sarcastically): "Ha-Ha dude. Very funny."  
Speed laughed his way into the room where Jude was. Wally started cracking up.  
Kyle: "Shut up man."  
Wally (trying to hold in his laughter): "Sorry."  
Kyle: "Whatever. So anyway, that's when I heard her say that she loved him. Then she said 'Thanks Jamie. Bye.'"  
Kyle said that in a girly voice making Wally laugh even harder.  
Wally (talking in between laughs): "You...sounded...like...you're...going...through...puberty."  
Kyle: "Come on man this is a serious situation. Does Speed like Jude or not? I mean we don't need a heart broken girl on the tour bus writing songs like 'Skin,' towards Speed."  
Wally: "You're right man. I never knew you could be so smart."  
Kyle: "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"  
Wally: "Both... Wait... I think I have a plan to get the two of them together."


	3. You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: Once again, I only own the story line. I don't own Your Eyes by Alexz Johnson, You're Beautiful by James Blunt, nor do I own ANY of the Instant Star stuff, except for the first and second soundtrack.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jude saw Speed walking by her, and to get his attention, she started singing the chorus of "Your Eyes", with more passion than ever. Speed looked at her with an amazed look on his face.  
Speed: "Wow Jude. That sounded awesome."  
Jude: "Thanks. Hey, did you ever find out who 'I'm better' is about yet?"  
Speed: "Well it's either Shay, Kwest, Wally, Kyle...or me."  
Jude: "Well he is somewhere in that list but I'm not telling you where."  
Speed: "Please Jude? This is killing me and I NEED to know!"  
Jude: "Fine. You really want to know who it's about?"  
Speed (sarcastically): "GASP NO Jude! Whatever gave you that idea?"  
Jude: "Okay. I won't tell you then."  
Speed (whining): "JUDE!"  
Jude: "Fine. The song is about--"  
Just then Wally and Kyle barged in the room.  
Wally: "Hey guys the bus just stopped. You want to play football with me and Kyle?"  
Speed: "Actually-"  
But when he looked up he saw that Jude already went with them.  
Jude (yelling from outside the bus): "Hey Speed. You coming?"  
Speed sighed.  
Speed (hurt): "Yeah… I guess…"  
Speed's thoughts: My feelings can wait.

Jude, Kyle, and Speed were sitting on the ground sweating from playing football, while Wally asked the bus driver if they were staying at the hotel.  
Wally (exiting from the bus): "He said yeah, but we're only allowed to get 2 rooms due to the budget."

Jude (smirking): "Which one of you lucky boys is going to stay in my room?"  
Wally and Kyle look at each other and smile.  
Wally and Kyle: "NOT ME!!"  
Kyle: "Looks like you're stuck with her man." (Pats speed on the back) "Good luck man."  
Jude: "HEY! I'm not that bad!"  
Wally: "HEY! Need I remind you of last tour?"  
Jude: "I wouldn't have to have spent an hour in the bathroom if you didn't pour honey on my hair!"  
They all start laughing and walk into the hotel to get their rooms.  
Wally: "Me and Kyle are going to go change before we eat. We don't want the chicks here seeing us all dirty. We'll meet you at the restaurant."  
Wally and Kyle go up to their room and change. When they were done changing, Kyle asked a very important question.  
Kyle: "How is the plan going to work?"  
Wally: "Okay, well since the restaurant is probably closed since we got here late, we'll…"  
Wally finished telling Kyle their plane and Kyle was amazed.  
Kyle: "How long have you been trying to get them together?"  
Wally starts counting on his fingers but then loses train of thought.  
Wally: "Uh, well that's not important right now. We don't have time for that. Just go get the candles and matches and I'll get the food and we'll meet back here. Now hurry!"  
Fifteen minutes later Wally and Kyle put candles on the table, put out the food, wrote a note for Speed and Jude and put on romantic music, Speed and Jude called letting them know that the restaurant was closed and that they would meet them upstairs. Wally and Kyle hurried and lit the candles, then ran to the burger king a block away.

Meanwhile:

Jude and Speed were walking to their room. When they opened the door, they saw the candles and food, and they heard the music. Jude walked over to where it was and found the note. She read it out loud to Speed.  
Jude: "Dear Juderman,  
Me and Kyle decided to let you two have some alone time, but no funny business (you know what we mean) so hang out and don't forget, it's alright to kiss and tell.  
Sincerely,  
Wally and Kyle  
P. S. We're at burger king eating whoppers while you guys have your romantic night with delicious steak, so you better love us for this."

Speed (laughed nervously): "Looks like someone is trying to set us up."  
Jude: "Yeah."  
(Awkward Silence)  
Jude: "We might as well not let this food go to waste."  
They sat down, poured themselves sprite and began eating.  
Speed: "When you wrote 'I'm better was it for the same person as 'Anyone but you?'"  
Jude: "Yep." (Trying to give him clues) "Did you know that Sadie and Kwest are going out?"  
Speed: "So if Sadie and Kwest are going out, that leaves Shay, Wally, Kyle and me."  
Jude: "I am SO over shay."  
Speed: "Wally, Kyle and Me."  
Jude: "You know Wally and Kyle are like my brothers."  
Speed (smiling modestly): "So that leaves...me."  
Jude nodded and put her head down because she was a little embarrassed. Speed put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. He took his hand off Jude's chin and cupped her cheek with it. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. They stared into each others eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes. They blew out the candles and leaned in, closer, and closer until their lips met. After kissing for a while Speed moved his lips down to Jude's neck and soft moans escaped from her mouth. Jude grabbed Speeds face with both hands and kissed him really hard on the lips.  
Jude: "You don't know how long I've waited to do that."  
Speed: "Me neither."  
They both got up from the table forgetting about the dinner Wally and Kyle had planned for them, and made their way towards the bed.  
Speed: "I've always had a little crush on you. Ever since kindergarten."  
Jude blushed.  
Jude: "I admit Speed; I didn't like you in kindergarten... Well no duh... Picking spit balls out of your hair isn't so fun."  
Speed blushed.  
Jude: "But I have liked you for a long while."  
Speed: "So are you my girlfriend now?"  
Jude: "Only if you will be my boyfriend."  
Speed kissed Jude softly on the lips.  
Speed: "Of course."  
The kissed again but this time more intensely.  
Speed's thoughts: This day is full of miracles. But the best miracle of all is me falling in love with Jude. And at this moment the world is full of wonder as I feel her fingers reach for the buttons on my shirt and slowly, ever so slowly, she begins to undo them, one by one.

Speed woke up and saw Jude beside him. He smiled to himself and started playing with her hair. When she started waking up, he hummed 'You're beautiful.'  
Jude: "As much as I hate that song, it sounds good coming from you."  
Speed: "Thanks. Last night was amazing Jude. And I'm not just saying that because of the se--"  
Jude kissed him to make him shut up.  
Jude: "Yeah... It was amazing Speed... And so are you."  
Speed (started blushing and covered his cheeks to hide it): "Stop making me blush Jude."  
Jude (giggled): "Why? I think it's cute."  
Speed: "As much as I love this moment, I think we should get dressed and ready before Kyle and Wally walk in on us like-"  
Too Late.  
Wally and Kyle walk in the room.  
Kyle: "Hey du--"  
Kyle notices them in bed together and he covers his eyes with his hands.  
Kyle: "OH!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!!"  
Speed (trying to cover himself): "Uh… Hey guys…"  
Wally (smirking): "We'll give you some privacy. Come on Kyle lets go."  
As Wally and Kyle leave, Jude and Speed hear Kyle saying things like 'I'm scarred for life,' and 'That was worse than when I walked in on my grandma in the bathroom.' Speed and Jude laughed nervously and got ready to leave.

After getting dressed, Jude and Speed got on the tour bus. Kyle was still in shock and Wally was happy for the two of them, even thought he didn't think it was right for them to go as far as he thinks they did. When Kyle saw Speed and Jude walk on the bus, he tried to avoid them, but they approached him.  
Speed: "Sorry about before dude."  
Kyle: "I'll be okay but I think I'll have to have my eyes removed."  
Kyle picked up a spoon and Speed thought that Kyle was going to scrape out his eyes with it, so Speed took the spoon away.  
Kyle: "HEY! I was going to eat my cereal with that."  
Speed (embarrassed): "Oh... I thought that… Heh never mind."  
Jude laughed at the two of them and went to write in her diary.  
**Dear Diary,  
Remember when I told you about my feelings for Speed? Well last night Wally and Kyle were trying to set us up and it worked! We became a couple! We also made love. The thing is he doesn't know that I love him yet. I'm afraid to tell him because I'm scared of getting hurt again. I'm sure Speed won't hurt me intentionally because I trust him since he's not usually like that. Then again, he is a guy and a lot of guys are pigs. I'm also scared that last night, when we made love, that to him it was just a way for him to get some. You know?  
Well until next time,  
Jude.  
P. S. Wish me Luck!! **

Wally (smiling): "So...?"  
Speed: "So...what? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have a booger or something?"  
Speed started scratching at his nose and Wally laughed.  
Wally: "No man, not that. It's just, well, you and Jude. Did you guys...you know?"  
Kyle: "Are you really that dumb Wally? We walking in on them naked in bed and they were smiling. You could tell that they did."  
Wally: "Yeah, but Speed, you told us that you wanted your first time to be special and with someone that you love. Do you love Jude?"  
Speed: "I think so you guys. She means the world to me. She's gorgeous even when she's not trying. She's funny and smart. She's sweet and amazing. I never felt this way before. I know that we're only 17, but I think that she's the one."  
Kyle: "Wow. You should tell her that you love her dude!"  
Speed: "She's going through a lot right now with her parents divorce, her mom running off to Europe with Don, her sister using her credit cards and spending A LOT of her money, and Tommy leaving. I know that she's over Tommy, but they were best friends and I can tell that she's still hurting. I want it to be special when I tell her and when I do, I want the time to be right."  
Wally and Kyle give Speed a sympathetic look.  
Speed: "It's okay guys. Really. I'm going to go play my PSP, so I'll see you later."  
Kyle: "Okay."  
Speed walks away and Wally and Kyle give each other worried looks.


	4. Love Song

I don't own love song by the cure.

* * *

When Speed was playing his game, he jumped because he got a great idea. He turned off his PSP, grabbed a notebook, and started writing down lyrics.

Speed's thoughts: 'I am such an idiot. She's been telling her feelings to me in songs and that's what I'm going to do for her. I know that we just started dating, but since she's going through a rough time with everything, I want to write a song for her. One that tells her that I love her and that I will always be there for her.'

Speed looked up and saw Jude laughing and fooling around with Wally and Kyle. He smiled and started writing down more lyrics that finished the song.

Speed's thoughts: 'I am no longer jealous of them anymore. She told me that she likes them in a sister and brother way and I believe her because I love her.'  
Speed got up and walked over to them.

Speed: "I wrote a song."

Jude: "Wow. That's cool. I didn't know that you were writing. Do you want to perform it tonight?"

Speed: "Yeah. I'm going to sing it thought, but as an encore. Is that all right?"

Jude: "Yeah. A solo?"

Speed: "No. With Wally and Kyle. We won't go solo or anything, but this is a special song that I want to sing and perform with them."

Jude: "Okay. Well I'll let you 3 practice."

Jude walked away after giving Speed a kiss.

Jude's thoughts: 'Well that was weird.'

Later that night during the concert, Jude performed all of her songs and it was time for the encore.

Jude: 'We have a special encore tonight for you guys. Our very own S.M.E. will be performing a solo!'

The crowd cheered.

Jude: "And here's S.M.E. with...? um.. Well, I don't know the name."

Speed: "Here's Spiederman Mind Explosion with 'Love Song':

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel

Like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel

Like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am fun again

However far away,

I will always love you,

However long I stay,

I will always love you,

Whatever words I say,

I will always love you,

I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am free again,

Whenever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away,

I will always love you,

However long I stay,

I will always love you,

Whatever words I say,

I will always love you,

I will always love you"

After the concert, Jude ran over to Speed. She was crying and a concerned look came upon his face.

Speed: "Why are you crying? That song was for you."

Jude kissed him hard on the lips.

Jude: "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. No one has ever written me a song before. And I love you too!"

Speed kissed Jude and the walked on the tour bus hand in hand. In the distance a smile grew on Wally and Kyle's faces.

It's one week later and Jude and SME just returned from tour. She and Speed are still dating. Jamie and Patsy are still dating. Her parents still hate each other. Her mom is still with Don and they are still in Europe together. Her dad broke it off with Yvette, and he bought the house so Jude could still live there. Tommy is still gone and Sadie is still dating Kwest. Darius is still in charge of G-Major so as you can see not much has changed.

Jude (walking into the studio holding Speed's hand): "It's good to be back home."

Speed: "Yeah it is. Now we can flaunt each other."

Jude laughed and then heard a voice from behind her.

Person: "Ugh. It's so tacky wearing jeans with the word 'Sweet' handwritten on the butt."

Jude turned around and saw EJ standing there with Georgia behind her.

Georgia: "Be nice EJ. She just got back from tour."

Jude: (in shock): "Georgia?! EJ?! OH MY GOD!!! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU GUYS!!! What are you doing  
here?"

EJ: "Darius let us help run the place."

Jude let go of Speed's hand and ran over to EJ and Georgia and gave them a hug.

Speed: "Oh yeah. Just leave my hanging."

Jude: "Sorry Speed. Why don't you hold Wally's hand instead?"

Wally (joking) "Sorry Jude but you know that my heart belongs to Kyle."

Wally walks over to Kyle and they pretend to kiss. They all start laughing.

Georgia: "So Jude. You and Speed huh?"

Jude: "Yeah he's awesome and I love him."

EJ: "Congratulations."

Speed: "Thanks."

Speed walks over to Jude and leans in to kiss her, but she puts her hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

Speed (confused): "Does my breath really smell that bad?"

Georgia: "I'll go check on her."

Georgia walks into the bathroom and hears Jude puking. She waits until Jude is done and she asks, "Are you  
okay?"

Jude: "I'm not sure. I mean maybe it's the stomach virus. But I feel fine other than me throwing up."

Georgia: "Maybe it was something that you ate."

Jude: "Speaking of food, I could go for a nice juicy slice of watermelon right now. OH! and chocolate too!"

Georgia realizes Jude's actions and becomes very serious.

Georgia: "Did you sleep with Speed?"

Jude (angry) "Why? I mean it's none of your business."

Georgia: "Well lets see. Throwing up, sudden food cravings, and mood swings."

Jude's eyes become very wide and then she starts crying.

Jude: "And I'm also late. Oh God! How can this be happening? We used protection and I'm 17!"

Speed heard Jude yelling from the bathroom and started pacing back and forth becoming nervous.

Speed: "Oh no... Oh my God!"

Kyle: "Speed. It's okay. Just calm down."

Speed: "Calm down? You want me to calm down? I might be a father at 17 and you're telling me to calm down."

Wally: "Speed listen just go to the park and take a nice long walk to clear you head. Okay?"

Speed: "Yeah... maybe you're right. I'll be back later."

Speed walks out.

Jude (still in the bathroom): "I can't be a mom. I just can't."

Georgia: "But you shouldn't get yourself so worked up. You might be just sick and have the stomach virus."

Jude: "Y-Yeah. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's just a stomach virus. I'm going to go take a walk G. I'll be back  
later."

Georgia: "Okay."

Jude starts walking through the park and thinks of Darius.

Jude's thoughts: 'If I am pregnant, Darius is probably going to release me from the label because it will ruin his  
reputation, since that's all he cares about...besides money'

As Jude is walking, she sees Speed on the swings and she sighs. She walks over to him knowing that she has to tell him sooner or later.

Jude (walking over to him): "Hey…"

Speed: "Hi…"

Jude: "Look we need to talk…"

Speed: "I already know. I heard you yelling."

Jude: "Oh...So...?"

Speed: "I don't know. I mean we could always--"

Jude: "No! I couldn't kill it."

Speed: "Good. Me neither. Adoption."

Jude: "Too sad. We could keep it."

Speed: "Where would it live. My house or yours?"

Jude: "Well if we get enough money we can find an apartment to live in together."

Speed: "What about our parents?"

Jude: "Let's take a test first before we start getting to anxious."

Speed: "There's a pharmacy a few blocks away."

Jude: "Okay."

They walk to the pharmacy together very nervously.

Jude and Speed went into the pharmacy hand-in-hand. They walked to the isle that had pregnancy tests and bought one. Luckily, no one seemed to recognize them. The 2 of them went to her house since no one would be home. Jude went upstairs to the bathroom and took the test. When she was done, she called Speed to come upstairs so they could wait together.

Speed (nervous): "So…"

Jude: "It might be fun to have a baby. I mean I did get an A on that home-ec project."

Speed: "Yeah."

Jude: "You would be okay with having a baby...right?"

Speed: "I would...It's just that, I don't know if I could be a good dad."

Jude: "You would be a great dad! You're funny and smart and nice...not to mention cute."

Speed: "But I'm not serious enough!"

Jude: "You may joke around a lot, but you can be serious."

Speed: "But everyone says, 'Speed be serious for a moment,' or, 'You joke around too much.' I want to be a good dad if we have a baby! How am I going to be a good dad if I joke around too much?"

Jude: "You're being serious right now. And plus if we do have a baby, and if it cries, it would need someone to  
cheer it up. Also, it's okay to joke around since we are 17."

Speed: "I'm going to take a walk to think about it."

Jude: "Speed wait!"

But it was too later. Speed had already left. Just then, Jude heard the timer go off and she looked at the pregnancy test.

Jude (whispering with tears in her eyes): "We're not going to have a baby."

Most people would be relieved and in a way, Jude was. But all this talk about babies got her excited. She decided to go to her practice space for a little bit to relax.

When she got there she saw Speed measuring stuff.

Speed: "I'm sorry about the way that I acted before, but I gave it a lot of thought and I think that I can be a good dad."

Jude: "Speed--"

Speed: "Jude just hear me out."

Jude sighed. She tried to tell him, but he just interrupted her.

Speed: "We can move in here. We can call a plumber about a bathroom. We can call a contractor to build walls, and we can get a crib and a bed. Now I know that you're thinking about the money, but my dad's a contractor and my older cousin is a plumber. I also have my bed and you have yours and we could out them together. The baby could use my old crib. So... What do you think?"

Jude: "It's sweet but--"

Speed: "But what?"

Jude (sighed): "The pregnancy test, Speed. It came out negative. We're not having a baby. I'm sorry Speed, you're idea was really sweet though. Maybe in the future."

Speed (a little disappointed): "Yeah."

They gave each other a hug and walked back to G-Majors. When they walked in, they saw Georgia and went over to her.

Jude: "I'm not pregnant G."

Georgia gave her a hug.

Georgia: "Well in the future."

This got Speed thinking. Was there a future for him and Jude. Speed loved her, and they just started dating, so how come everyone was saying, 'In the future?'


	5. When There Was Me & You

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Why Don't You Kiss Her, nor do I own the song When There Was Me and You.

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Speed: "Uh... Yeah... In the future."

Jude had heard the uncertainty in Speed's voice.

Jude's thoughts: 'Is he really serious about me or is this just a game to him? Time to find out.'

Jude: "Speed, you and I need to talk."

Speed: "Oh yeah. Because that is every guy's favorite words."

Jude grabbed Speed's arm and pulled him into the next room.

Jude: "Is this relationship just a joke to you?"

Speed: "No Jude. I love you. How is this a joke?"

Jude: "What was that before then?" (Mocking Speed): "Uh... Yeah... In the future."

Speed: "Because we just started dating, what a little bit over a week ago? Yet you and Georgia are already planning our future."

Jude: "Speed, I love you, and if two people love each other then they usually want to spend the rest of their lives with each other. "The rest of our lives," is in the future okay? So if we want this relationship to last we have to think about what our future holds for us and if we do want to spend the rest of our lives with each other or not. If you're not ready for that kind of relationship yet, then you're not ready to date me."

Jude leaves the room very angrily with tears running down her face.

Speed (to himself): "What did I just do?"

* * *

Speed was sitting on the couch on the verge of tears, when Wally came in the room and hit Speed on the head.

Speed: "Uh, ouch? What was that for?"

Wally: "For breaking Jude's heart."

Speed: "I didn't mean to!!"

Wally: "Then what happened?"

Speed explained the whole thing to Wally.

Wally: "Oh. Well then in that case…"

Wally hit Speed on the head again.

Speed: "Dude what the hell? Do I look like a punching bag to you?"

Wally: "No."

Speed: "Then why did you hit me...twice?"

Wally: "Because you're an idiot. You let the girl you love just walk away. You only get one chance at life and that includes love. Yeah I get it that you 2 just started dating but no one asking you to get married right this instant. You and Jude love each other. You said one time that you thought she was the one, so why are you getting so upset about people saying, 'In the future.'"

Speed: "You're right dude. Thanks. I better go talk to her before it's too later."

Speed ran out of the room and ran into the studio where Jude was recording, 'I'm better.' He waited until she was done singing and right away said that he was sorry.

Speed: "I'm so sorry Jude. I don't know why I got so freaked out before. I guess I was nervous about the future...Our future and what would happen between us. I was scared of screwing up even though I guess I already did. I'm sorry that I broke your heart, but please Jude. Please forgive me. I love you."

Jude: "I forgive you Speed. I love you too."

They kiss and hug and they make up.

Speed: "Uh… Just out of curiosity... what's your ring size?"

Jude: "Uh...6...Why?"

Speed: "Um...Just curious. I got to go find Wally and Kyle and then I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back."

Jude: "Right...Okay then."

Jude's thought: 'Well that was weird.'

Speed went to talk to Wally and Kyle.

Speed: "Hey guys."

Wally: "Hey."

Speed: "Um...What kind of ring do you think Jude would like?"

Kyle: "You're going to propose? Cool! Can I be the best man?"

Wally: "You're not serious dude. You're going to propose?"

Speed: "Not yet. There's a sale on white gold and I know that she likes white gold, but I don't know what type of stone of what."

Wally: "Diamonds are a girl's best friend, so you can't really go wrong with diamonds."

Speed: "Okay, thanks guys. By the way, don't tell her. It has to be a surprise."

Speed left leaving Kyle confused.

Kyle: "So I'm not the best man?"

Wally: "You are an idiot."

Kyle: "THAT'S IT!"

Kyle tackles Wally and they start wrestling.

Speed walked to the jewelry store that was a few blocks away. He picked out a white gold ring with diamonds in the shape of a heart.

Speed: "Perfect."

Jude went over to where Wally and Kyle were wrestling.

Jude: "Do you know where Speed is? He said that he would be right back about an hour ago."

Wally: "Uh...no, but we'll go look for him."

Kyle: "I thought he was-"

Wally punched Kyle.

Kyle: "What was that...Oh…"

Wally: "Let's go look for him Kyle." He finally caught on.

Kyle and Wally left.

Wally: "I can't believe you were about to tell her."

Kyle: "I thought she knew."

Wally: "Oh yeah…"

Wally (under his breath): "Why am I best friends with an idiot?"

Kyle: "I heard that."

Wally: "Good for you."

Speed had just left the store and was playing with the tiny box in his hands.

Speed (to himself): "Should I wait?"

Wally approached him in time to hear that.

Wally: "Yeah. You told us that you were going to wait. You said that you were just getting the ring because there was a sale."

Speed turned around and saw Kyle & Wally standing behind him.

Speed: "When did you get here?"

Kyle: "Seventeen years ago, my mom and dad were really drunk and-"

Wally punched Kyle again.

Kyle: "Why do you keep doing that?"

Wally (rolls his eyes): "Jude was worried because you were gone for a while, but you are going to wait right?"

I mean you guys have only been dating for about 2 weeks.

Speed: "Yeah, but we've known each other since we were kids."

Wally: "But back then she knew you as 'Speed: The guy that put gum in her hair.' Now she knows you as 'Speed: Her guitar playing boyfriend.'"

Speed: "I guess that you're right, plus we are only 17, as Kyle just pointed out a few minutes ago."

Kyle: "I did?"

Speed: "Why do we hang out with him?"

Wally: "I ask myself that everyday dude."

Kyle: "Hey!"

Speed: "Come on let's go."

* * *

Jude was playing the piano in the studio waiting for S.M.E to return. She played a few chords since she didn't know many (piano wasn't her thing) but she got a nice tune. She just couldn't think of words. She looked around the room for some inspiration, but none came to her. Just then she noticed a notebook that was falling apart. On the front it said 'SONGS'. It wasn't her song writing journal so whose was it? She started flipping through the pages to find out and she noticed that it was Speed's hang writing.

Jude's thoughts: 'Wow. These songs are amazing. I wonder why he never told me about this song writing journal before.'

Jude looked at one song and notice that it had a date up in the corner. It was a couple of days before they became a couple.

Jude's thoughts: 'This song must me about me then. It's really good though.'

Jude heard a door open so she put the book back where it was. Jude's thoughts: That song would go great with the tune I started playing, but how can I tell him that I read his journal. I don't want him to get mad at me.

Speed (kissed Jude softly on the lips): "Hi Jude."

Jude: "Speed there's something I need to tell you."

Speed: "What?"

Jude: "Promise you won't get mad?"

Speed: "Promise."

Jude: "I kind of read your song writing journal and I thought that there were some good songs in there and that maybe we can use one. I've got a tune and everything."

Speed (sighed): "Which song?"

Jude: "'Why don't you kiss her?' I know that it's about a guy liking a girl, but we can have you sing."

Speed: "Are you sure that Darius will be okay with it?"

Jude: "He'll get money for it so probably."

Speed: "I don't know Jude."

Jude: "Please Speed... PLEASE!!"

Jude gives Speed a puppy dog face that is hard for him to resist, so he eventually gives in.

Jude: "Thanks Speed you're the best."

Speed: "You're doing back up vocals."

Jude: "Yeah I kind of thought you were going to make me. I'm sorry that I looked in you song writing journal thought."

Speed: "It's okay. I was going to show you it anyways."

Jude: "Okay...Where did you go before?"

Speed: "No where really. Just for some fresh air."

Jude: "Oh. Okay."

Jude could tell that Speed wasn't telling her something, but she just let it go.

Speed could tell that Jude wasn't believing him, but he couldn't give her the ring now. He wanted to wait for a special occasion, but with her suspicion it was hard.

Jude: "Let's ask Darius if he will be okay with you recording the song with me."

Speed: "Sure."

Of course, just like Jude said Darius agreed to it. His exact words were, "I'll get money for it if it's a hit so why not? Get recording."

Jude and Speed went back to Studio A to record with Kwest.

Jude: "Hey Kwest."

PERSON: "Now do I look like Kwest to you?"

The man turned around in his chair and Jude and Speed saw his face clearly.

Jude: "T-Tommy? When did you get back?"

Speed's thoughts: 'Oh no. Just when everything's going great, he has to come along and ruin everything.'

Tommy: "Just today and I'm lucky that I got my job back. I'm sorry that I left you without giving you and explanation, but I still owe you a dinner and I can explain everything there."

Speed (obviously jealous): "She has a boyfriend."

Jude (eyeing Speed): "Who apparently gets really jealous."

Tommy (catching on): "He's your boyfriend?"

Jude: "Yeah and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable with me going out to dinner with you."

Tommy: "Well I have a girlfriend that doesn't get jealous like that, so I wouldn't know."

Speed: "Oh, so you have a new girlfriend of the week?"

Tommy: "Actually we've been dating for a little bit over 2 months."

Speed: "Wow that's a new record for you. Congratulations!"

Tommy: "Well we trust each other to have friends that are both male AND female."

Speed: "Me and Jude do too! I'm sorry, but I just don't like it when my girlfriend's old flame wants to hang out with her."

Jude: "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! Speed, can I talk to you in private?"

In Private...

Jude: "What was with you back there?"

Speed: "Me? He was the one hitting on you."

Jude: "He has a girlfriend okay He wasn't hitting on me."

Speed: "Like that's stopped him before. Plus he was asking you out!"

Jude: "You are blowing this way out of proportion Speed!"

Speed: "No I'm not! He's asking my girlfriend on a date!"

Jude: "No he wasn't! He's just a friend asking another friend out to dinner since he couldn't before he left! You are being such a jerk right now and I can't talk to you right now. So just talk to when you gain some maturity!"

Jude walks off leaving Speed alone. Speed walks back to where Tommy was.

Jude is walking when lyrics just start flowing in her head. She starts singing them out loud to get a tune.

Jude:

_"It's funny when you find yourself_

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you"  
  
When Jude sang the last part, tears formed in her eyes. She loved Speed but he was acting like such a jerk.

* * *

Speed approaches Tommy and started yelling at him.

Speed: "Thanks to you I might have lost the girl I love."

Tommy: "Because of me? You're the one that got jealous of friends wanting to hang out!"

Speed: "No. I got jealous because an old flame asked her out! Someone that kissed her more than once when they weren't dating! That doesn't happen between friends!"

Tommy: "Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to apologize for that?"

Speed: "...No...GOD I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Tommy: "Yeah...You are."

Speed gave Tommy a look.

Tommy: "What? You said it."

Speed: "You didn't have to agree with it."

Tommy: "Whatever."

Speed: "Listen man. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just, I really love Jude and I know that she USED to love you. I'm scared of losing her to you."

Tommy: "I forgive you. You might want to apologize to Jude."

Speed: "By now she has probably written a song about how much I suck."

Tommy: "It went that bad, huh?"

Speed: "Oh yeah. She told me not to talk to her until I gain some maturity."

Tommy: "Ouch."

Just then, Jude came in the room with a sheet of paper in her hands.

Jude: "I wrote a song, so can I record it now?"

Tommy and Speed looked at each other and Speed looked really nervous.

Tommy: "Oh...Uh yeah. Go ahead."

As Jude walked into the recording booth, Tommy said, "Good Luck," to Speed.

Jude sang her song and Speed was blown away. Jude walked out of the recording booth.

Speed: "Jude-"

Jude: "Did you gain maturity?"

Tommy: "Actually yeah. Yeah he did."

Jude: "How would you know? I thought that you hated his guts."

Tommy: "He came to me before and I realized how much he loves you. He apologized for acting like a jerk. I know that it wasn't that long ago, but he is acting very mature."

Jude: "Wow. I can't believe that you guys stopped hating each other."

Speed: "Tommy's forgiven me for being a jerk, so how about you?" 


	6. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

I don't own ANY of the songs in this chapter and I don't own power rangers either lol.

Just read, review, enjoy. review and get a cookie.

* * *

Jude: "Yeah. Just stop acting like a jerk okay?"

Speed: "Kay. I love you Jude."

Jude: "I love you too Speed."

Person: "As touching as this is, I thought that you guys were going to record, 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?'"

Jude: "Well we were, but-"

Tommy: "Jude recorded an awesome song today, D."

Darius: "Yeah, but I wanted to hear if, 'Why Don't You Kiss Her,' is video material or not."

Jude: "Ugh I hate doing videos."

Speed: "You've only done one."

Jude: "Yeah and it wasn't that much fun. Remember? I had to do it with Shay?"

Tommy: "Oh yeah. That must have sucked."

Jude: "Well, it didn't at the time because I got my first kiss, but he's still a jerk."

Darius: "Is this what I pay you for? Gossiping?"

Speed: "No. We work."

Darius: "This coming from the guy that still watches power rangers."

Speed: "HEY! THAT'S A REALLY GOOD SHOW!"

Jude( rolls her eyes): "Fine. We'll start recording."

Darius said, "Good," and then left.

Speed: "Bas-"

Tommy and Jude gave Speed a look.

Speed: "-set hound?"

Tommy: "Nice try. Now get in the recording booth."

Speed and Jude walked in the recording booth, put on head phones, and started to record.

(Jude sings the parts that are in the parenthesis.)

Speed:

"We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

Lately something's changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

Every time she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

What would you say

I wonder would she just turn away

Or would she promise me

That she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

(If you never show)

The way you feel inside...

(Why don't you kiss her?)"

Tommy: "That was good, but not perfect. It's going to take many takes."

Jude: "Perfectionist Tommy is back."

Speed: "Now you know why I like Kwest better."

The next day Jude and SME walked to G-Major. When they got there they saw Tommy standing outside waiting for them.

Wally: "Hey Tommy."

Tommy: "Hey. Darius wanted me to tell you that since you guys recorded 4 songs for album number 3 (I'm better, Love song, Why Don't You Kiss Her, and When There Was Me and You) that he wants at least 8 more songs."

Jude: "Okay…"

Tommy: "But he liked Speed's song so much that instead of it being just Jude's songs and Jude's CD with SME as backup, that he wants it to be, Jude AND SME's CD."

Speed: "That's awesome!"

Jude: "Yeah!"

Kyle: "We're going to get paid more now right?"

Tommy (rolls his eyes): "Yes Kyle. Same as Jude now."

Kyle: "Yes!!!"

Tommy: "But he wants you guys to start right away! Oh and he also said that he doesn't think you are going to release another video for a while."

Jude: "YES!!!"

Speed: "Excited Jude?"

Jude: "Yea! Hey I wrote this songs last night."

Speed: "Cool. I'll get my guitar."

Jude: "You know how to play piano right?"

Speed: "Yeah. Why?"

Jude: "Because this song will sound better with piano."

Speed: "Okay. What's it called?"

Jude: "Skips."

Speed: "Kay. let's start recording."

They go inside and walk into the recording booth to record. (obviously)

Jude  
:  
"I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work

Touching your skin in the dark

I was put here to watch

Not meant to get caught up in it

Close to your skin

Up and down

On this merry-go-round

Take Me Up

Put me back in one piece

But let me feel you

Well, here I am

Landing myself again

Ready to fake on a win

But let me break him in

Let me break him in

I made a choice

Try and make myself invisible

Make sure I can fit it

Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable

Hidden by some lies

Sacrifice my friendly ties

Started from scratch

Won't attack if he walks my way

Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work

Touching your skin in the dark

I was put here to watch

Not meant to get caught up in it

Close to your skin

I made a choice

Try and make myself invisible

Make sure I can fit it

Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable

Hidden by some lies

Sacrifice my friendly ties

Started from scratch

Won't attack if he walks my way

Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and then"

Several Hours later...

Tommy: "That was perfect!"

Speed: "Yeah and it only took 32 takes."

Jude: "Wow. That's a new record for you Tommy."

Tommy (sarcastically): "Hahaha. Very Funny."

Speed: "We thought so."

Tommy: "Well it's getting late. You guys should get home. I'll see you on Monday since Darius is nice enough to give us the weekend off."

With that Tommy left.

Jude: "Wally and Kyle left?"

Speed: "Yeah. They got tired of Tommy being such a perfectionist."

Jude (laughs): "I'm going to crash at the practice space tonight. Want to come?"

Speed: "Sure."

At the practice space, Speed and Jude were laying on the pull out bed, just talking so don't get any ideas.

Speed: "So your birthday is coming up soon…"

Jude: "One week, 2 days, 3 hours, and 14 minutes."

Speed: "You're keeping a countdown?"

Jude (sarcastically): "No Speed. why would you say that?"

Speed: "Ha-ha. So what do you want for your birthday?"

Jude: "To be with you."

Speed: "We've already done that before, but if you want--"

Jude: "Not that pervert. I want to spend time with you. Just you. Wally and Kyle are always around, and as much as I love them, me and you never get any "Juderman" time."

Speed: "Well if that's what you want…"

Jude: "It is."

Speed: "I'll make sure that your birthday is the best one you've ever had."

Jude kissed Speed.

Jude: "You are the best boyfriend ever."

Speed: "I know."

Jude smacks his arm.

Jude: "Conceited."

Speed (laughs): "I love you Jude. Goodnight."

Jude: "Goodnight Speed. I love you too."

They kiss one more time and fall sleep.

The next morning:

Kyle and Wally walked into the practice space and saw Jude and Speed sleeping.

Wally: "Aww...They love each other so much. Crap... I'm starting to sound like a girl. I need a new girlfriend."

Kyle: "Yeah... Let's wake the up!"

Kyle ran over to where the drums were set up.

Wally: "Oh no. KYLE!"

Before Wally could stop him, Kyle started playing a very loud drum solo.

Jude and Speed immediately got up.

They looked at Wally.

Wally: "Don't look at me! It wasn't my idea."

They looked at Kyle.

Kyle: "Well that got you up!"

Jude (to Speed): "See what I mean?"

Later that day Jude went home to change and Speed was left alone with Wally and Kyle.

Wally: "So how was your night with Jude?"

Wally was smiling and nudged Speed.

Speed just rolled his eyes.

Speed: "Nothing like that, perv."

Kyle (confused): "I thought that his name was Wally?"

Speed and Wally rolled their eyes and hit Kyle.

Kyle: "What?"

Speed and Wally laughed.

Speed: "So anyway, we just talked and I know when I'm going to proposed."

Wally: "Oh Cool! When?"

Speed: "On her birthday. We would be dating a month by then."

Wally: "Are you sure dude? I mean isn't that a little too soon?"

Speed (sighed): "Maybe you're right. It's just, (sigh) I love her so much."

Wally: "Don't get me wrong. I think you two are an amazing couple. I actually think that you two belong together. I'm not trying to talk you out of it or anything. Personally though, I think it's too early, but that's just me. Do you what you want, but if you do propose on her birthday, if she says no, it might turn into her worse birthday ever. Although her sweet, well unsweet, 16 was pretty bad!"

Speed (sarcastically): "Thanks. I'm not nervous AT ALL!"

Jude (coming up from behind): "Nervous about what?"

Speed: "N-nothing."

Jude eyes them suspiciously, but decides to let it go...for now.

Kyle: "So what are we going to do today?"

Jude: "We could always go shopping!"

Speed: "You really are Sadie's sister."

Jude playfully smacks him, but he gives her a cute little pout.

Speed: "That hurt."

Jude: "Aw. Do you want me to make it feel better?"

Speed: "Yes please." (sniff)

Jude kisses him and then it starts turning into a make out session right in front of the guys.

Kyle and Wally: "WHOA, WHOA!! PDA!!!"


	7. Birthday Medley

Disclaimer: I don't Instant Star. Just this story.

Please Read, Enjoy, and Review: You'll a cookie if you do!

* * *

SME and Jude spent the day shopping for CDs, records, in other words, music stuff. They were tired from shopping so they decided to go back to the practice space. When they got there, Jude pulled Speed aside.

Jude: "So what were you and the guys talking about earlier? You know... the thing you're nervous about?"

Speed: "Nothing. It's a surprise."

Jude: "A surprise isn't nothing! Now, is it a big surprise?"

Speed: "OH YEAH!"

Jude: "Is it expensive?"

Speed: "You can say that."

Jude: "Oh My GOD! I know what it is!!!"

Speed (not believing her): "Oh really now?"

Jude: (yelling in excitement): "YEAH! YOU GOT ME A PONY!"

Wally and Kyle heard and give the couple a weird look.

Wally: "What are you? Five?"

Jude: "What?" (Disappointed): "I always wanted a pony."

Kyle: "Well you're not getting one because Speed got you an e- "

Wally (saving their asses once again): "-normously amazing gift."

Jude: "I still wanna know what it is and I WILL find out!"

And with that she walked away.

Speed and Wally gave Kyle "The Look of Death" as Jude liked to call it.

Kyle: "Why does everybody hate me?"

Wally/Speed (at the same time): "You're an idiotic moron/You're so freaking stupid!"

Kyle: "I need new friends..."

Wally (to Speed): "Haven't I been saying that all along?"

* * *

One week and one day later...

Jude was VERY excited that her birthday was tomorrow, so she was dancing all around the recording studio.

Jude: "Eighteen Candles. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa."Kwest: "Oh no, not again..."Speed: "Yup. She's singing the birthday medley again."

Jude (singing): "They say it's your birthday, Well happy birthday to you. For she's a jolly good fellow. 99 bottles of beer on the wall-"

Tommy: "What does that have to do with your birthday?"

Jude: "DUH! Another year closer to legal drinking age!"

Kwest: "Okay she's officially lost her mind."

Jude: "Hypocrite!"

Speed (mumbles): "Oh God."

Jude: "What?"

Speed: "How much sugar did you have today?"

Jude: "5 'fun-sized' boxes of nerds, which I don't get why they call it fun-sized when the box is microscopic. Fun sized would be a box the size of my head! So any who, 6 pixistix, 5 Hershey kisses, and 2 cups of coffee."

Tommy: "It's only 10:30."

Jude: "So?"

Tommy: "Isn't that a little early?"

Jude: "NOPE!"

Speed: "You're gonna get sick before your 18th birthday and if you're sick, I don't want to give you a birthday kiss."

Jude gasps and then narrows her eyes at Speed.

Jude: "You're PURE EVIL!"

Kwest: "So you're not gonna eat any more sugar then?"

Jude: "NOPE! Promise!"

Kwest jumps out of his chair.

Kwest (yelling): "OH THANK THE LORD!"

Darius walks into the room.

Darius: "Kwest do you think you can keep your voice down?"

Kwest: "Me? What about Jude?"

Darius: "Jude's not yelling now is she?"

Kwest: "But-"

Darius: "But Nothing! Jude is a perfect little angel!"

Darius looked over at Jude who was "Sleeping" on the couch with an innocent smile on her face. Darius left and Kwest looked shocked.

Jude ("woke up" laughing): "OH MY GOSH! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

Kwest: "Speed?"

Speed: "Yeah?"

Kwest: "Your girlfriend is insane!"

Speed: "You think I don't know that?"

Jude "HEY!" She hits him.

Speed: "For that I'm not giving you your birthday present!"

Jude: "Will a kiss make it better?"

They start kissing and Tommy and Kwest tell at them to stop while coving their eyes, but peeking through fingers.

* * *

That night Jude went home and Speed went to his house. Speed started pacing around.

Speed (talking to himself): "Jude, will you marry me? Jude, Marry me? Jude, Marry me and make me the happiest guy on Earth."Wally and Kyle walk in the room, but Speed doesn't notice.

Speed (still practicing and talking to himself): "Will you marry me?"

Kyle: "Sorry Speed, but I don't like you that way. We can still be friends though."

Speed jumps and just glares at Kyle.

Speed: "Not you, you idiot! Jude!"

Kyle: "But Jude's not here! Or is she…" He starts calling out. "Jude! Jude? Where are you?" He starts searching his room.

Wally: "Wow what an idiot."

Speed: "Tell me about it."

Wally: "So did you ask Jude's family for permission to marry her?"

Speed: "Shoot! Wally call Sadie please!"

Wally: "Why don't you?"

Speed: "Because if Jude picks up the phone, she might get suspicious."

Wally: "Fine, but you owe me!"Wally dials the number.

Sadie: "Hello?"

Wally: "Hi Sadie! It's Wally."

Sadie: "Why are you calling me? Or do you want to speak to Jude, because I'll give her the phone-"

Wally: "NO! I mean no. Speed wanted to ask you something about Jude's birthday but he wanted it to be a surprise so he made me call incase if Jude answered."

Sadie: "Right... Whatever. Well let me speak to him."

Wally gives the phone to Speed.

Speed: "Sadie hi! Listen, about tomorrow, I wanted to propose to Jude, but I wanted to ask for your permission first."

Sadie: "Aren't you a little young? And shouldn't you be asking my parents instead?"

Speed: "Me and Jude don't have to get married right away, and Jude's not really happy with her mom or dad right now, so I asked you instead."

Sadie: "Well since you were so sweet about it... Yes! This will really mean a lot to her. She never shuts up about you so I can tell she really loves you. It will make her happy."They hang up the phone.

Speed: "Yay! JUDE LOVES ME ALOT! So hopefully she'll say yes."Kyle (still looking for Jude): "I guess she left."

Wally: "Yeah. When she found out you were here."

Kyle: "Hey! Me and you came here at the same time, so how do you know that she left because of me and not you?"

Wally: "Oh my God! You're an idiot! Do you really think that he would be practicing how to propose to Jude with Jude here?"Kyle: "Why do you always make me feel so stupid?"Speed: "Believe me Kyle, It's not hard to do."

* * *

Speed awoke the next morning realizing that it was Jude's birthday and he started getting really nervous. He decided to take a warm shower to calm him down, but that didn't help so much. He walked into his room and pick up the small velvet box that contained the engagement ring. He looked at it and started to have second thoughts about the whole thing. He decided to call Wally for advice.

Wally (answering sleepily): "Hello?"

Speed: "Dude I'm not so sure about proposing. What if you're right? What if we are too young? What if she says no and dumps me for Tommy?"

Wally: "Calm down dude. Listen Jude loves you SO much. There's NO way she'll dump you for Tommy!"Speed:" But I'm still really scared to propose."

Wally: "Just try to calm down. If you really love her then you're going to have to go through with proposing to her sooner or later."

Speed: "You're right. I guess I'm overreacting. Thanks man."

They hung up and Speed went to Jude's house to give her part one of her birthday present. Jude opened the door in her bathrobe and when she realized it was Speed she started to get embarrassed.

Jude: "SPEED! I look like a mess! You should have called first. Plus I have morning breath, so it's not like I can kiss you or anything."

Speed: "That's okay, just brush your teeth and get dressed and come with me. I have something for you."

Jude hurried up to get ready wondering what this day would be like. Her eighteenth birthday, being legal drinking age in just a few years, being able to do so many different things without the consult of a parent. Being an adult; not young adult, but an actual adult that can finally think for herself. She couldn't wait. If she had to choose between having a big party or spending it with a few close loved ones, she'd choose the small celebration any day, and that's why she couldn't wait for her day with Speed.

She walked down the stairs in plain jeans, black converse, and an old CBGB's shirt, and Speed was amazed. A simple outfit, with only eyeliner and lip gloss on, and she looked beautiful. Most people would see them together and think it was nothing more than puppy love, but they were truly, madly, deeply in love with one another. They talked about what the future held for them and they both agreed with each other that they had wanted to get married and have kids, while still touring with Wally and Kyle. Jude knew that they were going to get married one day, but she didn't know how soon Speed was going to propose to her.

The only thing that scared her about this whole relationship was divorcing. I mean sure they loved each other, but Jude was always scared of getting divorced, especially after seeing her parents fight non-stop. She remembered when she was younger how her mom and dad used to be all lovey-dovey. They would cook for each other, have dates with each other, and have romantic nights in (for Jude disgusting). That all changed when she grew older. Her mom worked late at the office on certain nights and when she got home she would usually argue with Jude's father since she was so tired. They made up for the first few times it happened, but then it started happening more and more and sometimes they would ignore each other completely. Then he started cheating on her with the travel agent. Jude's heart got broken when she found out and she's been scared of divorce since. Jude made a promise to herself two years ago and that promise was that when she got married she would make sure it was with someone that she loved and loved to be around all the time. Someone she knew she wouldn't get annoyed with as easily as her parent did with each other. Jude found that someone and that someone was Speed.


End file.
